Work will continue in the measurement by the Gouy interference method of the diffusion coefficient of hemoglobin solutions, using a helium-neon laser. The Gouy diffusiometer of the late Prof. L.J. Gosting will be reassembled and realigned, in preparation of measurements of the principal diffusion coefficient and cross diffusion coefficients in multicomponent systems.